HalfBreed Daughter
by little inufan
Summary: Kyoko, the only half-breed in Tokyo, is saddened that she has never seen her father before. Kagome, who has lost hope in ever seeing inuYasha again, is in a state of despair and unhappiness. And Kyoko, decides to do something about this. What will she do
1. Default Chapter

**Daughter of the Legendary Half-Breed!**

"Ah... ah... ah..." a little girl panted as she ran through the streets of Tokyo. "Ah!" she fell to the ground on the puddles of water. Her backpack hit her back hard. "Ah!" Kyoko said with a groan. It was raining and the little girl's friend was looking for her. "Kyoko? Kyoko! Where are you!" a girl of the age of seven was looking for Kyoko. "Kyoko!" she echoed through the pouring streets.

Kyoko panted and got up. Tsukasa gasped and raced to her friend on the water, "Kyoko! What happened?" she said as Kyoko was exhausted. "Chisa's gone. It's safe now, she was looking for you! At least she didn't find you... But now you're all wet..." Tsukasa mumbled sadly. Kyoko smiled and then she said, "Thank you, Tsukasa... I'm grateful for your help..." Kyoko had brown eyes and she had black hair, her hair was a bit long but only to her shoulders, she wore her white long sleeved shirt and she had her red skirt.

But she was all dirty and wet now and the rain only got harder when Kyoko was in the rain longer. Tsukasa was worried, "You want me to cover for you? You want me to tell the teacher an excuse? You wanna go home?" she asked her as she blinked her eyes sadly. Kyoko was still tired from all the running. "Please... Tell the teacher... I went home because of the flu..." she told her. Tsukasa put her shoulders down and then she said, "Please be careful, my friend..." she said and hugged Kyoko.

Kyoko hugged her back and then Kyoko went running home. "That secret of yours... is safe with me, Kyoko..." Tsukasa said to herself as she watched her friend hurry home through the rain, soaken wet.

I was washing the dishes as I was humming a tune silently to myself. "Ah..." I sighed, I looked out the window and thought, 'The well is gonna get wet today...' I pondered sadly. Just thinking about my family's shrine getting wet made me worry... Then I got more concerned when I heard the door open. "Huh?"

Kyoko stood at the door wet and damped. She panted and then she dropped her backpack on the floor. "Kyoko?" I asked her, and then she started to cry and run up the stairs. "Kyoko... Wait!" I ran after her up the stairs. Kyoko was crying in her bed with her clothes still on her back. I entered her room that use to be my old room, when I was just a teenager.

I looked at her and then I went in. "Go away!" Kyoko told me sobbing and rubbing her eyes. I stopped and I knew she heard me when I dashed up the stairs. Kyoko was angry and furious at her mother. I on the other hand didn't take her word and just sat down beside her.

She still cried and then I put my hand on her back. Kyoko sobbed and then she calmed down when she felt my warm touch. "What happened today? Why didn't you go to school again, Kyoko? This is the third time you've done this before..." I told her with a concerned and strict look on my face.

Kyoko sniffled and then she said, "I miss him..." I frowned and then I said, "Did Chisa try to find your secret out again?" I blinked my eyes at her and then Kyoko said, "Yes..." she whispered.

"Oh, don't listen to that Chisa-san! She's just a mean girl who probably is depressed because she's jealous..." "Of what?" Kyoko said angrily but crying at the same time, "Because I'm like this!" Kyoko revealed her true self to me. I looked at her as her eyes turned amber gold and she had dog ears and sharp claws on her head. A tail was also behind her back.

I tried to hold in my tears but they came out anyway. "Oh Kyoko!" I hugged her and Kyoko cried again, "Oh Mommy..." Kyoko sighed out as she felt very gloomy and blue.

Two hours later... "I called the school and I told them that you have the flu. Apparentally, they're still not happy with you missing school, Kyoko." I said as I entered her room. She was by her window looking down at the shed outside. She heard me and I put my head on the door side. Kyoko sighed and then she said, "Mommy... Tell me about daddy..." Kyoko looked up at me.

I looked like I was clueless and then I said, "Okay. But you've heard this story millions of times!" I smiled and chuckled. Kyoko beamed at me, "But it never gets boring!" she laughed.

I sat down beside her and then I said, "Well... Okay." I smiled and Kyoko's eyes lit up. "Well.. Let's see..." "My daddy was a strong half-demon!" she chuckled. I then looked at her, "You remember more than me..." I giggled. "But yes, that's right. He was a strong, courageous, handsome half-demon. Or half-breed like you." I told her as I touched her nose with my finger. Kyoko tittered softly.

"InuYasha is your father's name. He had two dog ears on his head, like you. Sharp demon claws like you." Kyoko liked this story or loved it more. "He also had... Uh.. Amber eyes like you and when he was a human, he had dark indigo eyes. Yet the only thing that he didn't have was a tail. That's also a strange thing! I wonder how you ended up with it, Kyoko." Kyoko's tail wagged and then she stopped it as she blushed.

Kyoko rested her head on my side, "How about the gang?" she asked me. I smiled and then I said, "The gang. Well there was a little boy who was your age, named Shippo He was a cute fox boy and he was very mischievious. And there was a man and woman who didn't like each other much, but I knew they did. And there was a little cat named Kirara, and she was a cute little kitten. But when her owner, Sango, that's the woman, called her to help her fight demons, Kirara turned into a fierce kitty. Or more like a tiger, or a sabertooth tiger!" I exclaimed.

Kyoko felt relaxed and she half-closed her eyes. "Sango, was a strong ninja. She was a demon slayer and once she even tried to slay your daddy! But once she found out that a bad half-demon like your daddy named Naraku lied to her, Sango was on our side now. And not only did Sango hate him but the monk or the man, Miroku hated him as well." I explained.

Kyoko put her head up and held my shoulder. "Why did Miroku hate him, Mommy?" she asked me. I then put a finger up, "The evil man Naraku placed a curse on the monk's great grandfather's right hand. And Naraku told him that each boy of his children's children would have the curse, and yet the only way to remove the curse was to defeat Naraku."

"Why was Naraku so mean?" Kyoko questioned as she felt sleeply.

"He was after the Sacred Jewel."

"Sacred... Jewel?" Kyoko felt sleeply but fantasised. She gripped onto my arm and snuggled against it. I smiled and then I said, "Yes. The Sacred Jewel allowed demons and half-demons to gain power, even humans wanted it. Greed took over their minds... Your father was one of those demons who tried to get the jewel, but he would have to go against the priestess Kikyo to get it."

"Kik-yo? Whos... she?" she asked me.

"Kikyo was a human priestess, she was strong enough to take any demon down with a single pure arrow. Kikyo was a maiden from the heavens who loved your father. And your father loved her before he ever met me..." I said with a sigh. "Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha. Kikyo promised your father that he could have the jewel to become human... so that the sacred jewel wouldn't be wanted by demons and that InuYasha could have his only wish in life. He also wanted to be with Kikyo forever." I said and then Kyoko opened her eyes.

'_Daddy..._' she thought to herself. I looked at the ceiling and then said, "But... Naraku tricked Kikyo and InuYasha into thinking that they betrayed each other. Naraku took forms as each one so that Kikyo could kill InuYasha and Kikyo could die to separate them. Naraku loved Kikyo, since he was a half-demon too and he use to be the human, Onigumo, Onigumo was a cruel and clever man when he was alive... But he's dead now and Naraku took over as him as a half-demon when Onigumo gave up his body and soul to demons."

Kyoko suddenly fell asleep. "It was a glorious and happy ending when Naraku died." I sighed and then I noticed that Kyoko was sleeping. I smiled and then I set her down on her bed, I tucked her in and she went to sleep. I smiled and then I left her room, "She must be very tired... I wonder if she ran as Chisa was looking for her." I wondered.

I sighed and I noticed it was noon. I gave a huff and then I puffed back out. I went into my large master bedroom and sat on my maroon, leather bed. I fell back and touched the interior. "Ah..." I relaxed in my luxurious comfort. But then I frowned when I thought about InuYasha.

"InuYasha.. why did you leave me and never come back?" I questioned as I stared up at the ceiling. I heard the rain pounding the window outside and I thought about the well. That day... he left me... and he never came back after that. He said he was just going to go get something from the feudal era. After one hour, I got worried. I was pregnant with Kyoko that time and I was just a nineteen year old. After two days passed, I had Kyoko and I cried when InuYasha missed the whole thing. I wanted him there to hold me when I had my baby, but he wasn't there with me... Instead, I don't know what happened to him.

Days passed and he never came back. Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter passed and then years did too. I was stuck with Kyoko in the city, all alone. My brother Sota, asked me if I wanted a loan from him since he was a doctor. He was really successful and I was just a waitress at WcDonalds... "Kagome... You really must get a better job! I could take care of Kyoko while you're taking classes, since you didn't get into college!" Sota offered and as I held Kyoko in my arms, I looked at him and then I said, "No way! I'm going to survive with my daughter and if InuYasha ever comes back, I'm going over to the feudal era and stay there with him and I'm never coming back here!" I shouted as I cried. "He's coming for me and I know it!" I shouted angrily.

But he never came back. I was disappointed when I never got a yell from him nor a signal. As Kyoko was growing up, I always checked the well daily to see if he'd come out. Yet, he never did come out nor did he ever surprise me with his face. But that was four years ago and I don't do that anymore, nor can I go into the well and go to the other side... I don't know why I can't go in and he could come in and out.

I was depressed through the years and as I was alone, I grew empty and out of the question. Depression took over me and I still had a spot where I had hope, that he would come back and say something like, '_Hey Kagome.'_ Or... '_What are you still standing there for? Come with me_!' Or I would hope, '_I'm back. It's been a long time huh?'_ And then I would respond with a cry and say Sit Boy because since he deserted me for so long.

Then I would have a good laugh and InuYasha would understand why I did that. Then he would stay again with me.. Taking care of Kyoko for me and I would too with him. I always wanted him to come back, since he was never in Kyoko's life all of these years. Kyoko doesn't even know him but on my desk, there was a picture of all of us in it. Myoga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, including me were all in it.

We looked really happy and as InuYasha was irritated, Shippo and Myoga the flea smiled for the camera and Miroku invaded Sango's tush. While I put two fingers up as peace and I had my hand on InuYasha's shoulder. It was a happy picture and the only memory when I had gone back to my own time. After that, I never went back. That was my last time there and my only memory of the happy days.

After that, Inuyasha would come over to my era and he would be waiting there for me at my window while I was at school. When I reached eighteen, he asked me my only dream. "Would you marry me, Kagome?" he asked me when I got home from school. At first, I blushed and then I took his hand. I started to tear too, as I was glad and happy at the same time.

"I love you.. InuYasha... Yes... I want to marry you..." I told him and I went into the feudal era with him to get married with him. Kaede was the one who united us and she asked, "Do you, Inuyashah... take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife?" she asked. That was my dream as I loved InuYasha throughout the years. "Yes I do." InuYasha answered. "Do you, Kagome, take this man to be your awfully wedded husband?" Kaede smiled at me and she winked.

I was nervous but I managed to say out, "Yes! I do!" I said happy. "Then I prounounce, you two, husband and wife. You may kiss now." Kaede said with a grin. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and then I kissed him with a wonderful kiss. InuYasha dreamily peered into my eyes, "I love you... Kagome." he told me and I smiled. "I do too."

After a year of happiness, I always stayed in my house. My mother was glad that I had my man, but she was disappointed that I dropped out of high school and gave up my dreams to go to college and be successful in life. I was always doing something else as I was in the feudal era. InuYasha and I would wander throughout the forest and hang out by ourselves. Giggling and playing around...

When I was nineteen, I was pregnant and InuYasha nearly fainted when he heard the news. But when he woke up, he looked around for me as Kaede was tending to his knockout. "What happened?" he sat up in the hut as I was smiling at him. "I'm pregnant..." I said cheerfully. InuYasha went to comfort me that night, he was really sweet as we were in my bed and I was sitting right next to him.

He rubbed my stomach and he put his head on my shoulder. I blushed and then I gave up to his kind feelings for me. "We're going to have a baby, InuYasha... A miracle... And you're gonna be its daddy!" I chuckled, "He or she will probably have dog ears on top of their head just like you..." I smiled. "I hope it's a boy..." "I hope it's a girl..." I suggested and then he chuckled, "It doesn't really matter..." InuYasha softened up.

I gazed at him and then I said, "You're such a cute and kind boy, you know? No wonder Kikyo adored you, you're really soft on the inside!" I brightened up and then he sighed, "Shut up.." I looked back to my front and then I looked at my stomach. "I'm exhausted..." I told him and then I put my head on his shoulder as I gently fell asleep.

"I love you... Kagome..." he whispered and I silently was asleep on him.

That was seven years ago and now I'm just a twenty-six year old woman with a daughter all by myself taking care of her alone. With no father. That bothered me a bit but it was just fine if we could just survive by having a lot of money. Being a housekeeper didn't make a lot of effort but I worked hard in every house, sometimes I got bonuses from old ladies who were filthy rich. They gave me a hundred dollars more if I did a good job.

At seven o' clock, I looked up at the stairs to see if Kyoko was awake so we could eat dinner. But she wasn't, I heard something thump but it was just rain that poured on the roof that was causing the trouble. Upstairs, Kyoko woke up to the sound of rain thundering outside. She had a frown on her face and looked out the window. She sighed and then she glared down at the shrine well shed.

"I'm gonna find you daddy... I'm gonna bring you and mommy back together again! Even if I have to do something extreme, I'm going to find you!" she said as I then heard her and shouted, "Kyoko! Dinner time!" I called her down. Kyoko glanced out of the window one more time and then she shouted back, "Coming!" she then raced downstairs to eat. While the shed outside was lighting a glow of hope.


	2. Kyoko's Plan and the Reunited!

**Kyoko's Plan and the Reunited!**

Kyoko was walking to school when her friend, Tsukasa showed up. "Ah! Kyoko!" Tsukasa said with a gleam. "Finally, for one day in a week you come to school brave! I just hope Chisa doesn't make fun of you again..." Tsukasa said sadly. Tsukasa knew all about Kyoko's form, her demon side, her human side, and her ability to hide her demoness to other humans. Tsukasa was Kyoko's only true and best friend.

"So... Did the teacher, Miss Kawasawa, say anything?" Kyoko said with her backpack hitting her again on the back as she strided through the sidewalk. Tsukasa had her arms around her head, "Nope! Just plain old talk about how you're not coming to school. She said it would affect your grades... and citizenship too. Not to mention attendance.." Tsukasa giggled.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Okay now, I get it..." Kyoko smirked and kept walking until Chisa Noriyama popped out of nowhere. "Freeze! I found ya, Hiragashi!" Chisa yelled out at Kyoko. Kyoko was scared but then she popped a fist, "Shut up, Chisa and go back to the school!" Kyoko intimidated her.

"I know about your secret, Hiragashi, but I'm not stupid enough to reveal that secret to others." Chisa frowned at Kyoko. Kyoko then said, "Yeah, 'cause people will think you're a freak saying rumors about people that aren't even true!" she snapped at her. "Look who's talking, freak! You're the one who's the demon around here! I know you're a demon, 'cause I have the ability to sense who's a demon and who's not!" Chisa pointed at her.

"Let's just go, Kyoko..." Tsukasa said worried. "No way... I'm not running away like a coward!" I took a step and then Chisa had her hands on her hips. Kyoko put up a fist, "You idiot! Do you think demons are that weak? I think not! If you think I'm a demon, then why aren't you running away? Don't you know what demons do to humans!" Kyoko barked at Chisa.

Chisa growled and then she said, "Shut up, half-breed! I'm not scared because I'm a medium! I can sense the presence of demons and ghosts and I have the ability to put up barriers!" Chisa chuckled. "Maybe in your dreams... but not in reality!" Kyoko shouted.

Chisa snarled and then she said, "Come on! Show me your true self demon!" Kyoko started to glow and then she said, "I can't... hold... on longer!" Kyoko said worried and then Tsukasa shouted, "Leave her alone! Go home, you stupid girl!" Tsukasa tried to slap Chisa but Chisa got out of the way. Chisa laughed and said, "I'll teach you not to mess with me! My grandfather taught me these holy things and I won't abuse them! My grandfather was killed by a demon! Such as a half-breed like you! I'll avenge my grandfather's death since he protected me in times like this! I will kill any demon that I run into and you're target number one, lucky you, Kyoko!" Chisa had tears rolling down her cheeks and then Kyoko gulped, Tsukasa got up and then she yelled, "Run, Kyoko! Go back home!" Tsukasa warned her friend.

Kyoko cried in pain as she couldn't stand holding onto her human form anymore. "I'm going.. now!" Kyoko started to run away and then she jumped. She jumped onto a rooftop and she went towards home. "Damn!" Chisa was angry and vicious. "You stay out of my way, or I'll send you heaven, Tsukasa!" Chisa yelled angrly and then she tried running off trying to find me.

Tsukasa gasped and then she stood up. "Wait, till I get that stupid witch... She pushed me!" Tsukasa growled and then she went to school. "I hope Kyoko's safe from that stupid hexer..." Tsukasa panted as she ran.

Kyoko was high in a tree with her dog ears and her dog tail sticking out. "Oh man..." Kyoko tried to form herself back into her human form, but she was too weak to do it. "Where are you HIRAGASHI!" Chisa shouted off like a demented girl. She ran off to the corner and Kyoko was ready to cry. "If I don't get away right now, I might end up with the government or something like that! Or worse... dead..." Kyoko said with a shudder and her eyes were growing pale.

Kyoko looked around and then she jumped onto another nearby rooftop. She ran home where I was watching a movie in our living room. I heard a door opening and shut. "Kyoko?" I turned around and saw her. Kyoko was crying and pouting like a little girl. She was still in her demon form. "Oh no!" I said worried as I thought someone found out her secret.

I ran upstairs and then I saw Kyoko in her crying state. She had her arms around her knees and she was shedding tears fast. I sat beside her to comfort her. "Don't touch me..." she whispered. I frowned and then I asked, "What is it? That that girl, Chisa, did to you Kyoko?" I asked her almost ready to cry again.

Kyoko put her head up and then she said, "She... tried to reveal my secret.. she's a medium, Mommy! She tried to kill me!" she said shivering from the thought. I gasped and held Kyoko to my chest. "I'm gonna do something about that girl soon, very soon. I will invite her over and I will talk to her! If she hurts you, she's going to have to go through me first, the priestess!" I put a fist up and then Kyoko smiled, "Calm down, Mom. We can get sued for this if someone hears us..." Kyoko sunk in her bed.

I then said, "Well, honey. She's trying to kill you... What do you think I should do if I can't explain the situation to her? Maybe I could change her mind..." I told Kyoko. "Mommy, she's trying to kill me because she hates demons, her grandfather was killed by one! She said she would kill all the demons in the human world if she ever came across one and she found me!" Kyoko exclaimed worried.

I embraced her and then Kyoko sat close, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mommy..." Kyoko apologized. I patted her on the head and said, "It's not your fault..." I said and then I stood up and left Kyoko in her room. "I'm going to call your school and tell them you threw up." Kyoko smiled and then she looked outside. It was starting to sprinkle again. Kyoko sighed and then she gasped when she got an idea.

She looked back to her door and then I was passing by. "Would you like anything to eat, sweetie?" I asked her kindly. "No thanks, Mom. I'm not hungry right now." "Okay. You can come down anytime, ok, Kyoko?" I told her and then I went out of her bedroom and went downstairs.

All day, Kyoko thought and thought of her sheepishly plan. "I will get Daddy back and I will tonight..." she said to herself and smiled.

That night, I was reading a book while Kyoko was sound asleep in her bed. I yawned and then I decided to go to sleep. I turned off my lights and on the other side of my room, Kyoko had her ears listening on the other side of the wall. She smiled and then she snuck her eay out of the bedroom. She went tiptoeing in the hallway and made it down the stairs. But before she went outside, she grabbed a candle and two matches just in case one match didn't work.

She ran outside and saw that it was raining hard, Kyoko gasped. "Oh no..." she said to herself, she covered herself and the things she carried, then she ran to the shed where she was shivering cold and she was determined. She shivered and whimpered, "Uh... It's cold!" she closed the door behind her and then she shivered not from the cold but the darkness. She looked around and then she sat down, she had her match and then she striked the match against the cold, hard, wet ground. The match lit up and then Kyoko had her candle in her hand.

Kyoko gulped and looked around as she placed the candle in front of her to see. Then when she turned around back to the door, she saw a candle holder and then she placed the flaming candle in the socket. She sighed and then she looked around, behind her, the door was a bit open as she left it as it was and then something terrible happened.

The door shut closed.

Kyoko gasped and then she said, "No! No!" she tried to open the door but she was locked inside, the door wouldn't budge. Kyoko tried to kick it, but she knew what her mother would be saying if she saw the broken door on the ground the next morning. Kyoko whimpered and then she said, "Maybe this was a bad plan after all..." she said to herself. Then she looked back to the well, it was eerie and there was a bad feeling coming up Kyoko's spine.

She went down the stairs to look at the well, she felt shivers crawling up her body, but it didn't bother her much. She kept her distance away and then wanted to peer into the well. She did so as she saw into it, not much to look at. "Hello!" she echoed into it. The echo didn't go down as far she expected. She looked into it and then she said, "Maybe I should jump in..." she said to herself.

She did and then when she landed, she felt a stinge. She had a tear coming down her eye and fell to the ground, "That hurt!" she said rubbing her foot as the pain was really hard. She then looked up and said, "Mom use to say that she'd take this well to get to the other side... Nothing happened for me!" she said with exclaimation.

She then looked back up and saw a ladder, "Tch. Who needs a ladder when you can just jump up?" she jumped and made it back on top of the floor. She smiled and then she yawned, she made it back up the stairs and she laid down on the ground.

She kept glaring at the well and wanted something to happen. Something good but it didn't. She felt sleepy as she was exhausted from the night, she curled up. She had her tail and ears out, and she blinked her eyes at the well. "I want... you back... Daddy..." she said as she was sleepy. She then closed her eyes as they were fixed on the well and went to sleep.

For two hours, she was asleep in the well. She cuddled herself when she heard something that woke her up. "Huh!" it was dark, the candle had been burnt out. She looked in the dark and saw something shining. Then she heard a light gleaming sound, as something radiant was echoing. She looked at the well carefully and then she shielded her eyes when she saw that something was glowing from there.

The light suddenly stopped and something jumped out of the well. There was a sudden brush of a cloth flying in the air, Kyoko gasped. The person glimpsed at Kyoko and then Kyoko was shivering. "Who... who-who are you?" she asked silently, the person heard her and then they growled.

"Who are you?" it was a boy's voice. He had a hard voice to him like a stubborn mule, yet he was tall and he looked scrawny. But Kyoko was still afraid, "My name is Kyoko!" she whispered loudly. Thunder hit outside and then Kyoko got to see the image of the boy. He had a red kimono robe on and then he was tall. He had white, long, silver hair, he was barfoot, he had an indigo, rosary, bead necklace around his neck, a sword was tucked away sticking out around his left side of his waist, and he had the features.

He had claws that were sharp looking. Dog ears were on top of his head and he had amber eyes that glittered in the darkness. "Just who are you?" the boy asked Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and then she revealed her true form to him. The half-demon boy gasped and he smiled, "What's your name, little girl?" "Kyoko, I already said it!" she said relieved. "Kyoko?" he asked, "That's a pretty name for a little cute girl like you. But you should go back home now, it's raining and what are you doing here?" he asked her as he blinked his eyes.

Kyoko put her head down and said, "What's your name?" "Why? Why would you want to know? Who's your mother?" he asked being suspicious. She glanced up at him and said, "Her name is Kagome. My full name is Kyoko Hiragashi. I'm just like you... Please... tell me your name!" she pleaded as she cried.

The boy grinned and said, "It's InuYasha." he smiled and then he crouched down. Kyoko blinked her eyes and then she said, "Daddy?" Her tail was wagging ferociously and she then jumped into her dad's arms. "Daddy!" she cried, "I missed you!" she sobbed.

InuYasha smiled and held his daughter in his arms. "Why didn't you come back, Dad?" Kyoko asked him and then InuYasha closed his eyes and just embraced his daughter.

That night, InuYasha got Kyoko out of the shed and he went inside her house to put her to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to seeing her father in the corner against the wall. She was relieved to see her father again. She sighed and woke up, school was in session and this time, she was prepared to go to school. She got up from her bed and got ready as she was in her closet, getting ready. "Daddy! Daddy!" she woke InuYasha up.

InuYasha woke up and then he yawned, "Shhh!" Kyoko told him and then InuYasha blinked his eyes at Kyoko. "What? What's the matter?" he asked her. Kyoko smiled and said, "Don't let Mommy hear!" she whispered to him and then I was coming up the stairs.

"Kyoko! Are you awake?" I asked her as I chuckled. I went walking to her room and then InuYasha panicked. He hid under all of Kyoko's stuffed animals in her corner of the room, InuYasha closed his mouth and didn't make a sound. I opened the door and when I came in, InuYasha was amazed at how I hadn't changed all of these years.

I still had my long, black, shimmery hair and I still looked like a teenager of the age fifteen. My smile surprised InuYasha and he blushed as stared at me. I looked down at Kyoko who was putting her socks on, "Oh hello Mother!" she smiled widely as her eyes sparkled with gleam. I dropped my head and said, "You never called me 'Mother' before... did something happen?" I said suspiciously. I looked around the room and then I saw nothing.

"Nope! Not a thing, why don't you just go do something? Huh?" she asked me and then she pushed me out of the door.

Kyoko closed her bedroom door and went downstairs for breakfast. With InuYasha in her bedroom and she downstairs, InuYasha was just hoping for her to bring him something from downstairs to eat. Thrity minutes later, InuYasha was brought a piece of steak upstairs. I glanced at what Kyoko was carrying and then I got suspicious.

I walked up the stairs and then I got angry at myself. "What the hell do I think I'm doing?" I said as I was frowning, I walked away from the stairs and did some housework around the house. InuYasha upstairs was eating the piece of steak while Kyoko watched him. "Why do you eat so fast?" she asked him, InuYasha chuckled and said, "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday and today! But thanks for the meat, Kyoko." He told his daughter.

Kyoko blushed and then she whispered, "I'm really glad you're here, Dad." She smiled at him and InuYasha gave her a grin. I then called her down, "Kyoko! Time for school, you gotta go!"

Kyoko frowned and then she said to InuYasha, "Please don't let Mommy find out yet... I'm not ready to tell her..." Kyoko frowned. And then she got her backpack and sweater and left her room while InuYasha finished his breakfast and he hid in her room until his daughter came back.

That day at school, Kyoko was daydreaming in class. The teacher eyed Kyoko as she was speaking, "Hiragashi!" The teacher snapped as she was reading, Kyoko gasped and then the students laughed. Tsukasa was sad as Kyoko got in trouble. "Stop daydreaming and open your book up to page 76! You better listen because we're having a quiz on the book, Kyoko." The teacher said sternly.

Kyoko opened up her book and she turned to the page number. The teacher then went back to reading out loud, "Now, oh yes. The cat and the dog..." The teacher kept going on and on. Kyoko fixed her eyes on the book but was daydreaming instead. _'The well...'_ she thought. _'I want to go into Daddy's time and be there with him, where no half-breed is judged by appearance...' _

As the school day started to end, Kyoko was getting happier and happier. At the end of school, she walked home with Tsukasa who was asking her one question. "Kyoko, you looked really happy today. What's up with your attitude? What's going on at your house right now?" she asked her. Kyoko grinned and then she said, "My dad... has come back..." Kyoko whispered.

"Who? What? Speak up!" Tsukasa said excited, she had her hands cupped together. "My dad has come back! He's come back from the sacred well of my family's shrine!" Kyoko exclaimed gracefully and cheerfully. "Your dad?" Tsukasa gasped.

"Who is he?" she said with extreme interest. Kyoko giggled and said, "He looks like just the guy in the picture I showed you before!" Kyoko's eyes lit up. Tsukasa blinked her eyes at her friend, "You mean the guy who was touching that woman's butt?" she asked and then Kyoko frowned, "No, not that pervert, the other one with the dog ears!" Kyoko said quickly.

"Oh! He's cute! I like him, you mean with the silver hair? Yeah, I can picture him in my mind right now!" Tsukasa said with bliss. "May I see him?" "Maybe when my mom knows, ok?" Kyoko smiled and chuckled. Then on the last corner they arrived, Tsukasa was to go. "Okay, well, bye, Kyoko! I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsukasa waved at her friend good-bye.

Then Kyoko was off on her own. She was smiling and happily cheering, but she thought about her father, if her mom found out about InuYasha, then her mom would be crying and hitting her dad for not coming back... Well that was the least that Kyoko thought. When Kyoko got home, she went up to her room. "Hello Kyoko!" I told her as I saw her, "Hi Mom!" she told me.

I cleaned my hands with a wet cloth and then I giggled. "She must have had a good day!" I said jolly and then I went back into the kitchen. Kyoko giggled and then she opened the door to her room, InuYasha panicked and went back into the stuffed animal pile after he was done checking a book from Kyoko's drawers.

Kyoko smiled and then she said, "Daddy? Are you here?" she asked, InuYasha came out. "What? It's you, Kyoko! I thought it was Kagome..." he sighed with relief. "Are you okay?" Kyoko asked him and then InuYasha turned red, "Yeah! I'm fine. I was just resting through the whole day, nothing to be worried about..." he chuckled.

Kyoko hugged him and then InuYasha grew surprised. "Kyoko..." he hugged her back and then he thought of another question, "Did you have a good day?" Kyoko grinned and said, "Yep! Couldn't stop thinking about you!" Kyoko said happily. InuYasha was happy and a bit sad, '_She really did miss me... Even though I haven't met her before, it feels like she knows me...'_ he thought.

I yawned as I was sitting at the table and it was time for dinner, even though it was six. But Kyoko came running down the stairs and she went to the cabinets and got a bag of chips. "Hey, Kyoko! We're just going to eat!" I said as I raised from my chair. Kyoko whined, "May I please just have a bit of chips?" she asked me. I blinked my eyes at her and then I said, "Okay. But not too much!" I warned her, "We're having dinner in twenty." I said and then she beamed at me cheerfully.

She went back up to her room and had the door half-open. I sighed and then I went to the boiling pot of soup and opened it up, steam let out, it was hot. "Hm... That smells good!" I said, "We're having onigiri(rice balls) and terriyaki stew with vegetables!" I cheered, the food was smelling very good and I couldn't wait. I turned off the heat of the stove and let the stew cool a bit.

I sighed and then I went back onto my chair. I sat down and yawned again. But wider and louder this time, I stretched and then I looked around._ 'I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now... I hope he's still alive... If he wasn't, I'd be shouting and screaming and crying right now.. He's been gone so long now. It seems like an eternity since I've last seen him...' _My face was looking weary and I blinked. I stood up and growled, "I'm bored!" I said a bit angry and then I wanted to do it. I wanted to go spy on what Kyoko was doing.

I smiled and then I said, "Maybe I could tell Kyoko right now that the food is ready." I suggested and went up the steps carefully. I tiptoed up the steps and I looked at Kyoko's bedroom door, that was slid half-open, just a bit. I could see the light coming from her room, as she was watching tv because I heard other voices and the static. I then heard a chuckle from a boy, and it sounded familiar. I gasped and then I thought, _'It couldn't be... Or it could've just been the tv!'_ I chuckled silently and then I continued my way up.

Kyoko was laughing and InuYasha was eating chips. He munched while he watched the box shining and making sounds in front of him. He looked at the box and said, "I think this is a tv, right?" he pointed at it and Kyoko snickered. Suddenly I came in the room and then I gasped as I was surprised and shocked.


	3. Moving away from the Present and into th...

**Moving away from the Present and into the Past!**

Kyoko gasped and InuYasha glared at me with a sad look on his face. I let myself go and I was to faint right in front of him. My voice shuddered and I felt cold inside, but my heart raced as I was sweating and nervous. "Inu...Inu-Yasha?" I gulped as tears were suddenly breaking out. InuYasha stood up and Kyoko turned off the tv. InuYasha looked at me and then he smiled at me. I shivered and I couldn't keep my hands still, they were twitching all over.

Kyoko cried and smiled at the same time. '_They've been reunited now.. She found out too soon though...'_ Kyoko frowned a bit. I shuddered and then InuYasha kept looking at me, "Kagome?" I cried and then I hugged him. InuYasha was sad and he was happy, he embraced me with true love. "I miss you, you jerk..." I told him, InuYasha listened to my words.

"Why didn't you call me? Or why didn't you come back?" I cried as I sniffled. I put my head on his chest and then I hugged him by putting my arms around his neck, I nearly choked him but he didn't mind. "InuYasha... Say something!" I ordered him a bit. He beamed down at me and then he said, "I love you... Kagome..." he told me. I cried even more when he said that, and then InuYasha grabbed my chin, raised it up and kissed me.

Kyoko shielded her eyes and blushed. InuYasha kissed me more than five seconds and I enjoyed it when he let go. I blushed and put my head on his chest, "Why did you leave me and desert me for so long? Seven years have passed..." I told him. "I'm so sorry, I left you all by yourself, with our daughter, Kagome... I want to just go back in time and never have left you in the first place! I promised you that day that I would come back soon and I just deserted you for so long... It seemed like ages since we last saw each other..." InuYasha sorrowed.

I looked up at him and cried as he stared into my eyes. His hair was just like before, he hadn't changed once. Not at all. He still looked like the fifteen year old and I looked like I was a grown up now. That was really weird that I looked older than him and he was suppose to be older than me. InuYasha chuckled and then he said, "Kagome. You look old... just a bit..." he smiled and then I hit him a bit, he frowned and said, "What? It's the truth!"

"Remember this? I haven't forgotten after so long, you still are the jerk! SIT!" I called out and I quickly let go, and InuYasha hit the ground on his face. "Damn.. by now, I thought you would've forgotten!" he groaned as he managed to put his face up. I looked down at him and then I said, "You think I would've forgotten? No way, buster. If you ever came back, I promised that if you did, I would welcome you with five sits." InuYasha hit the ground again.

"Oops. Oh well, you deserved it anyway." Kyoko chuckled and said, "Mommy's scolding you, Daddy!" she laughed. InuYasha groaned and got up, "You haven't changed one bit, Kagome..." InuYasha smiled. I still cried but then I helped InuYasha up.

It was nearly six o' clock and then I gasped, "Oh! Dinner! Anyone want dinner? InuYasha?" I asked him, I pulled him up and then he took his hand back, "Okay, whatever... What's for dinner?" he asked me and then I said, "Oh you're so stubborn and picky! We're having terriyaki stew and onigiri." I smiled and Kyoko cheered, "Yay! Onigiri!" she said with exclamation.

"Oni... giri?" InuYasha asked me with a confused face.

Downstairs, Kyoko and her father looked the same. I looked at the both of them as they both gobbled down their onigiri balls. I had my chopsticks stuck in my mouth and then I dropped my head as they both finished, "More please!" they answered both and InuYasha and Kyoko laughed. "Hey! You're just like me!" Kyoko smiled as she was having a lot of fun. "Hah!" They both said together and this time, Kyoko added in, "Jinx!" "Jinx?" InuYasha was puzzled and he twitched his ears, Kyoko continued, "You owe me a soda!"

"A soda? What's a soda?" InuYasha said confused once again.

That night, Kyoko was sleeping soundly in her bedroom and InuYasha was taking care of her. When she was fully asleep, InuYasha slowly made his way out of her room and then he went into mine. I was reading a book in some dim light when I saw InuYasha. I had some reading glasses on my nose and then I took them off. "Oh InuYasha!" I said happily.

InuYasha had a sincere smile on his face. He blushed at me and then he said, "It's been so long..." he repeated from before. He went over to my bed and then he sat down. I put my book down beside me where the desk was, and I set my glasses and book there. I crawled towards him and then I embraced him while he quietly looked down at the ground.

I put my arms around him and then I rested my chin on his shoulder pad. "InuYasha... Why didn't you give me a signal? And what made you wait to come back so long?" I had so many questions to ask him but those were the only two main questions that were important. InuYasha blushed and then he put his hand on my hand, that was on his left shoulder.

InuYasha then took my hand and set it down. "InuYasha!" I said as he was really rude to me. "Why are you ignorning me?" "This is not you, Kagome... You have changed... I guess I was wrong. You have the looks of a fifteen year old girl, but not the attitude, your personality has changed since we last saw each other..." InuYasha smiled at me. I looked down at the ground and then I said, "Tch.. I don't even remember the good old days now... I don't remember what I use to be like as a teenager..." I said sadly.

InuYasha laid down on my bed and then I said, "What was I like back then, InuYasha?" I asked him gently. I settled beside him and then I put my head on his chest. InuYasha smiled and then he said, "You always had a sense of security, you were like the nurse in the gang. You always were worried of everyone and when you sensed something was wrong with a member of the gang, you always tried to cheer them up." I started to get some memory back now.

Then he continued, "You were sometimes stubborn when I got you angry like today. Whenever Koga and I fought--" I remembered the wolf demon leader of the wolf demon tribe now, I smiled and giggled. "--you'd always get angry and then you try to get Koga out of the way so he wouldn't have to fight me... And you always stopped me before I'd kill him." I looked up at him and said, "Thank you... InuYasha. I remember now, all the adventures use to be just a shadow, but you brought it all back, into the light!" I placed my head back on his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and then I sighed and went to sleep. "I'm glad..." I yawned, "we're back to--get-her.." I managed to say before I went to sleep. Then InuYasha blushed and before he could put the blanket on me, he went to sleep too. That night was one to never forget.

The next morning, it was Saturday morning. Kyoko woke up with a yawn and then just accidentally came by our room and then she gasped. "Ah!" she screamed softly. She then went down the stairs with a blush and giggle. I woke up and gasped, I remembered I had slept on InuYasha. He was about to fall off the bed until I got up and then I pushed him a bit and then I gasped. He fell on the ground with a thud and not only that, he had hit the desk drawer, "Sorry! InuYasha, I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" I gasped.

InuYasha rubbed his head and then he said, "Oh shoot. That hurt!" He had hit the desk that was also near the right side of the bed. I helped him up and then he sat down on the bed, "Where's Kyoko?" he asked. We both went downstairs and to my surprise, she was cooking breakfast. "Hello parents!" she smiled, she was cooking up scrambled omelet and white rice for breakfast.

InuYasha blinked his eyes at Kyoko. "She can cook? But she's only seven!" he exclaimed, "Ah, but I taught her how to cook! And she wanted to too, so I taught her how to cook a simple omelet and white rice!" I clapped for myself and Kyoko. InuYasha and I sat down while Kyoko finished up the omelet. She had set the plates down and she put all the utensils in order.

In five minutes, she was an A+ cook and caterer. "All right! We can eat now!" Kyoko dug in into her own food and she chewed with extreme pleasure, she suddenly stood up and cried, "This is so good! I love it! I MADE IT!" she then sat back down and ate her food in luxury.

I smiled while InuYasha still didn't get it. He ate anyway and then he grinned, "Wow! This is good! You taught Kyoko how to cook up a good omeit!" InuYasha said incorrectly. I giggled and then I said, "It's ome-let. You said ome-it." I corrected him, "I said that!" he told me and then I said, "No you didn't." "Are you trying to pick a fight with me!" he shouted a little. I looked at him with a face, "No. I'm not, InuYasha, now sit. Oops."

InuYasha had hit the ground and he also broke the chair. "Oh, InuYasha! I just bought that chair two weeks ago!" I told him, he got up with extreme agility. "You're the one who told me to sit!" he argued. Kyoko was done with her meal and then she put her dishes in the sink. She smiled and hummed happily. "Well I wasn't listening to myself talk! Don't blame me!" I argued back.

"Mommy, I'm going to Tsukasa's house, ok? I'm gonna bring her over here since I promised I would show Daddy to her!" she smiled and went out of the house. While Kyoko did that, InuYasha and I argued about nonsense.

Fifteen minutes later, I was washing the dishes while InuYasha was protecting me. He was on the first step of the stairs and he just kept looking at me. I felt his eyes glaring at me but I was okay with it, he use to do that years ago. Suddenly the door opened and then Kyoko peeked in. "You guys? Daddy?" she pushed the door all the way open. Tsukasa was with her and that was the only person she was with.

InuYasha peered at Tsukasa and Tsukasa squealed. InuYasha stood up and then he was surprised as Tsukasa came up to him. "I knew it! You were right Kyoko! He looks exactly in the picture!" Tsukasa's eyes gleamed up and shined as she stared at InuYasha. "Who is this girl?" InuYasha said embarrassed.

I looked at Kyoko and then I said, "Does she know about you?" I asked her as I had forgotten. "Of course! Ever since pre-k!" Kyoko told me and then she glanced back at her friend. InuYasha stepped back but that only made Tsukasa step up twice as close as InuYasha wanted. "Uh... Why don't you go up and play upstairs with Kyoko, uh... Tsukasa?" he asked her. Tsukasa then said, "Psst!" she waved her hand to InuYasha as to let his head down and then InuYasha did it.

He lowered his head down and then she smiled, "Wanna know something?" she asked, Kyoko sighed and hit her forehead once. I looked at Kyoko and then I turned back to InuYasha and his problem. Tsukasa smiled and then InuYasha got irritated, "What is it?" Tsukasa snickered and then she shouted as she touched his ears, "I love your dog ears!" she shouted happily throughout the house.

InuYasha was being pulled at and then he backed away. Tsukasa let go and InuYasha fell onto the ground. He rubbed his ears and then he felt the hotness, after all that pulling. "Ouch! Don't do that!" InuYasha moaned as he was softly placing his hands on his two ears. Tsukasa smiled and said, "I wished I was like you guys. You guys are awesome!" "Oh it's not that great, Tsuki.." Kyoko put her hands up.

Tsukasa then grabbed Kyoko's hand and then Tsukasa smiled, "Let's go in your room!" she said active. Then Kyoko was dragged up the stairs and they both went up into Kyoko's room. I smiled and said, "I'm glad that Kyoko at least has one friend who understands you two. She's really nice most of the time and she didn't mean to pull your ears so hard, InuYasha. She just likes the way you are, cuddly, cute, and stubborn." I laughed.

InuYasha looked down at the ground and then he confessed. "Look, another reason I came here, not only to be with you again, but it was to take you back to the feudal era to keep you safe from harm in your world, Kagome... I'm sorry, I didn't tell you yesterday, but I was going to in the night when we were about to go to sleep, but you went to sleep too early." InuYasha gulped and waited for me to answer.

I put my head down and then I looked at the ground sadly. "So... That's why you came? Not only to greet me and stay with me, but to take me away from my home, InuYasha? Is that it? What about Kyoko?" InuYasha frowned and then he muttered out, "This world is no place for her. It would only cause trouble and pain for her, depression. I don't want her to judged just because she's different..." InuYasha said, he was looking very blue.

I looked at him and then I said, "InuYasha, the feudal era is the same thing you know. And it's more dangerous than this world too. There are demons and there are some people who just want to kill even the most harmless half-breed just because they're a half-demon. I know this world is dangerous for her, but your world is too. But that doesn't mean that we can't just move out of this one. Kyoko has no friends in the other era, but she has at least one in this world..." I told him.

InuYasha understood and then he stood up. "But... Don't you want for Kyoko to be safer in the other world? We can start a new life there..." InuYasha told me with his hair drooping down. I had my arm on the table and I had my hand on my cheek, I looked around the house and then I said, "There have been so many memories so here..." I remembered the first time that InuYasha tried to get in my room and he tried to come get me back as I was angry at him and he was too stubborn to say 'just come back.' It was just cause he thought I liked Koga that made him come back for me...

And then there was the other time that he came to visit. I called it the sleepover. He came just because I was sick and he wanted to do something for me so I could feel better. And instead, he gave me a cup of liver guts and other herbals that didn't do anything to make me better... But at the end, he went to sleep on my bed and he had a good time, since he got to rest for once.

It seemed like he always was there for me, when I was down, when I was angry, when I was too stubborn. I put my head down and my arms were crossed as I had my head on them. I sighed and then I had another reason to tell him why, "Would Kyoko like it?" I asked him. InuYasha put his head up and then he said, "You're probably right..." InuYasha mumbled.

He wouldn't ever want to make his daughter unhappy. Nor angry nor depressed. He thought about it and once Kyoko and Tsukasa came down, that's when he asked her. "Kyoko..." InuYasha muttered out, Kyoko listened. "Yes, Dad?" she said as she gazed at him. InuYasha gulped just a bit and asked her, "Would you like to go to the feudal era?" he asked her.

Kyoko put her hands up, "Oh, yes I would!" she thought it was just a visit. "No... Kyoko. I mean--" I started, "move there." I glimpsed up at her and then Kyoko's hands slowly came down. Tsukasa gasped and then Kyoko said, "Move there?" she looked disappointed.

Tsukasa looked at her and said, "Go with them. It's okay, Kyoko. It's better there than to stay here. You wouldn't want Chisa coming up to you and just killing you..." Tsukasa giggled but underneath that smile, she was saddened. "But... what about you? What are you gonna do when I'm not here?" Kyoko asked her, Tsukasa gave her a snort. "Oh come on, Kyoko! You know I have Urika and Tashi! Not to mention, Sayo." she smiled at her.

Kyoko started to cry and say, "I do... want to move." Tsukasa smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "I do too... I don't want to be critized by other kids anymore." Kyoko confessed, "But I don't want to leave my friend over here." Tsukasa started to tear too and then she said, "Kyoko. As long as we're still friends, we're still best friends and we'll always be friends!" Tsukasa had tears rolling down her eyes.

Kyoko wiped hers away. "Really?" she said and then waited for a hug. Tsukasa hugged her and then they both sniffled. InuYasha was depressed and he sighed just a bit until I looked at him and saw that he was taking it hard. I had a tear coming down my cheek but I swiftly wiped it away. Tsukasa giggled and cheered up, "Come visit sometime." she told us. "Oh, we'll be doing that a lot." I chortled.

That made InuYasha a little better and that made me feel better too. Tsukasa was about to make it out the door when I stopped her. "Wait, Tsukasa. When you're in class and the teacher asks the class where Kyoko is... Tell her we just 'moved away.' Ok?" I questioned her and Tsukasa smiled, "Okay, Mrs. Hiragashi!" then everyone said good-bye to Tsukasa and then she was off.

InuYasha turned to Kyoko and then he said, "I'm sorry..." Kyoko looked at him and then she smiled, "That's okay. I want to move, I don't want to be judged by any more people now that it is. Chisa can leave me alone now!" she giggled. And then I said, "Well, let's pack up since we're leaving so suddenly..." I grinned. "Pack up?" InuYasha was hopeless.

After one hour of packing up, Kyoko had a backpack that had some stuff. "That's all your taking?" InuYasha asked her as he was being lazy not to help me out. He was against the wall with his leg crossed and he was standing up, he had his hands behind his head. Kyoko looked at him and said, "There's nothing much to take anyway..." she said. "I'm just taking clothes."

InuYasha grunted and said, "Whatever. There's clothes in the feudal era too, but they're all messy so good thinking." He told her and then Kyoko smiled. I came out with a huff and then I had my suitcase. Mine was three times as heavier and bigger as Kyoko's little backpack was. "Damn! Kagome, that's how much you're taking!" InuYasha was almost going to choke.

My bag was three feet tall and bludgy. I sighed and then I put my hand on my back, "What do you think? This is not even it. This is just my clothes and I still have to get the 'ninja' food too. Does Shippo still like lollipops?" I asked him. Then InuYasha groaned, "You're pushing yourself too much. I'll carry this while you get the food, okay?" InuYasha asked me as he carried my bag for me. I beamed at him and said, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up and let's leave already!" Kyoko was already downstairs, saying good-bye to technology, "I'll miss you, television!" she cried as she hugged the downstair's tv. I smiled and chuckled, "What are you doing?" I was really surprised and then Kyoko cried, "I'm gonna miss tv so much!" she dramatized.

"Kyoko. You barely watch any tv." I told her, "You always complain there's nothing on!" I said with a smirk and then she said, "I know that." She stopped crying and got serious. "Now I know just how important it is." Kyoko told me and then I laughed and went into the kitchen.

InuYasha sat down and yawned, "Are we almost done yet?" he asked irritated. I groaned and then I said, "Yeah, InuYasha. Almost. I just need the snacks." I told him and then I got to the cupboards and then I pulled out some candy that was Kyoko's and some cookies and ramen cups of noodles. InuYasha smelled the ramen and then he quickly went into the kitchen, "Is that ramen?" he asked and then I said, "Yup. Packing some up for the moveaway!" I said happily.

"I haven't had any in so many years!" he thought back. I gave him a smirk and said, "Well you're lucky I'm bringing some. It'll be like old times!" I said with joy. And then Kyoko looked outside, she looked around the pleasant area, of our family shrine. "I'm gonna miss this place so much..." she whispered to herself. I had a bag of the goodies and then I was done as I checked to see if there was anything missing. "Yep... I think we're done!" I said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Kyoko glanced back at me and then she smiled. "Ok! I'm ready for adventure!" InuYasha put his hands on his hips and said, "Okay, let's go!" He dashed out the door and jumped to the shed. "Come on!" Kyoko was amazed at how strong and fast her father was. "He's amazing and better than me!" she exclaimed. "That's why I also love him." I told her and her eyes glistened.

Kyoko raced with her backpack hitting her back and then she jumped onto InuYasha. "Yay!" she shouted with bliss. InuYasha caught her but he fell to the ground with her, InuYasha managed to have the bag on the ground and then Kyoko cheered. "Yay!" InuYasha looked up at her and said, "You're fast... You might even be faster than me when you grow up!" InuYasha wasn't mad, he was surprised. "You got some genes from me at least..." InuYasha smirked.

Kyoko was relieved and she liked her father. He was stubborn sometimes, but he was happy with her. "Really?" she asked. Then I gasped, "You guys, keep going! I think it's that girl Chisa!" I warned them, Kyoko heard me and then she got worried. "My gosh! Daddy, get in the shed or she'll find you!" Kyoko opened the door and went inside quickly. I pushed InuYasha and then we tumbled down. "Ouchie!" Kyoko cried as she was dizzy.

I closed the door and then I peeked through the crack. It was Chisa Noriyama, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. "I sense someone's presence..." she said to herself. She glanced at the door and then I gasped. "Get in the well now! Jump into it!" I whispered, "Oh no, wait, we can't get in!" InuYasha then smiled at my remark. "Oh yes we can!" InuYasha grabbed my hand and then Kyoko's hand. We jumped into the well and then I gasped.

The bags were with us, good grief. I smiled as the portal in the well opened for me, 'I can cross over now!' I thought happily. Chisa on the other side hurried to the door and opened it up. "I know someone's in here!" she frowned, she saw no one and then she saw the well. She went down the stairs and said, "Interesting..." she looked down at it and saw just nothing but ground. It was clear to see that no one was in the room.

Then she left the shed and went away.

I opened my eyes and saw myself on the ground. Kyoko put her head up and she had her hand on her forehead. "Where are we?" she asked as she thought she had hit the bottom of the well. InuYasha stood up and said, "We're here!" he smiled and then I said, "We are... here?" I asked. I looked up at the sky and saw blue and some trees growing. I gasped and chuckled. "We're really here..." I started to cry but then I stopped myself. '_Calm yourself down, Kagome! Get a grip, but... I'm gonna see my friends again!'_ I thought happily with tears. InuYasha could see I was overjoyed and then he said, "Come on, Kagome! Grab my hand!" he told me and then I said, "Okay."

Kyoko got the start up first. "Let's see if I can jump all the way up there!" Kyoko challenged herself and jumped. She barely made it up and grabbed onto the ridge of the well. When InuYasha and I made it up, InuYasha helped Kyoko get up. "Ah!" Kyoko said relieved and I looked around. It seemed different.

I looked around and there was green everywhere. But some of the trees were just growing. I turned to my back and saw that the sacred tree was still there, but some of the trees were missing. "Huh?" I questioned and I turned to InuYasha. He had his head down and he was was feeling guilty. I looked at him and then I asked lightly, "What happened here?"

Kyoko heard me and then she said, "Wha?" she thought this is how everything looked like it when I was young. InuYasha kept quiet and suddenly he heard something busheling in the bushes nearby. "InuYasha?" I said worried as I clung to him. Kyoko gasped and then she said, "Huh?"

"Oh?" Shippo.

I gasped and then I said, "Shippo!" I exclaimed and then Shippo had his mouth open, "Huh? Kagome! KAGOME!" Shippo ran up to me and then he jumped into my arms. I hugged him and he looked up at me, "Kagome! Is that really you!" he asked me and then I cried, "Yes. You haven't changed one bit!" Shippo's eyes turned watery and said, "It's been so long!"

"Glad to see you too, Shippo. You haven't changed, you little demon." I touched his nose and he blushed, "Oh yes I have! I have changed, I'm a grown-up now!" He was a little taller but it was only one inch taller and he still looked like a kid. I went into my bag and then I got out a lollipop while Shippo was talking. Shippo snatched it from me and then he smiled, I giggled, "Doesn't look like it, you still like candy!" I told him.

"Forget I said all that stuff." Suddenly someone else was coming. But all I heard was a slap, "This is no time to do that! What if it's a demon, you lecturous monk!" a familiar woman's voice and then I gasped. She and Kirara came out and then I shrilled with excitement. I ran up to her and then Sango gasped, "What! Who ar-- AH!" Sango gasped and then she smiled, "KAGOME!" she hugged me and then someone else came out. "Miroku, look who it is!" she said happily. Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms to the ground, she mewed happily. "Kirara!" I said with excitement and hugged her.

InuYasha smiled and Shippo was looking at Kyoko. "Who are you?" Shippo asked Kyoko. Kyoko hid behind her father and she was too shy to come out from behind. "Who are you? Would you be by any chance, Shippo the fox demon?" Kyoko asked him. Shippo blushed and then he said with great proudness, "Of course I am! I'm Shippo the fox demon! Which you already said..." Shippo felt like a dope. Kyoko came out and her dog ears stuck out, "You're cute." She told her and he was flushing now, red again.

Her tail wagged and then Shippo was amazed. "Just who are you?" Kyoko looked at her father and then he had his arms crossed, "I'm Kyoko Hiragashi! That's my dad InuYasha! And my mom is over there with that girl who just came out of the bushes." Shippo gasped, "You're Kyoko! You're InuYasha's daughter! But you're so tall!" "And you're so cute!" Kyoko told him and then she got close to Shippo's face.

Shippo fell on the ground and then he said, "Well how long has it been now!" Shippo was apprehensive. Kyoko blinked his eyes at Shippo and then she said, "He's gonna be hard..." she snapped her fingers together. Shippo got towards me and as he was walking towards me, he thought. '_She's so tall and she's just seven years old! I'm nine years compared to her!' _Shippo thought sadly, he hated being untall.

Miroku came out of the bushes and then he gasped, "Kagome! It's you Lady Kagome!" he said as he was astounded. I had my hand in the air and then I said, "Hi Miroku! Well, aren't you happy to see me, or angry?" I asked him, he didn't say anything. He had his mouth open, but there were no words coming out of his mouth. Sango went over to Miroku and then she put her arm around him. "Miroku?" she asked sweetly.

I was about to faint, I fell to the ground and I had my mouth open now. Shippo smiled and said, "Those two can't enough of each other..." Shippo smirked, "They're.. together? Finally!" I shouted with glee and the two lovebirds smiled. Sango and Miroku then looked at Kyoko. "Who's this little girl?" Kyoko was at my legs, and I couldn't move or I'd fall.

"Oh this? This is Kyoko, our daughter." I smiled and then I urged for Kyoko to come out of hiding. "Kyoko... Say hi to them." Kyoko blinked her eyes at them and then she came out of the clearing. Her dog ears twitched and her tail was still. "Hello..." she said softly. Sango and Miroku looked at her and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Kyoko." Sango crouched down and examined her, "She looks like InuYasha." InuYasha heard and smiled but he didn't let anyone see.

"But she doesn't have white hair... She has the same color hair as you and maybe the same length... Just down to her shoulders." Kyoko wagged her tail and then Sango gasped, "She has a tail? How did that happen?" Sango said surprised. I crouched down and put my hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "I don't know. I really don't care, it's just normal for a half-breed like her. But now that I think about it, demons only get the tails, but Kyoko's no full demon like Shippo here..." Shippo stepped away from Kyoko a bit. Kyoko glanced at him and smiled nicely.

InuYasha wondered about Kyoko's tail and then he said, "Why does she have one?" I sighed and then I said, "So... Is Kaede here?" I asked and then everyone got quiet. "Oh? What's wrong?" I asked them and then Sango gave me a frown, "I'm sorry... Kagome, she's dead." I gasped and then I put my head down. InuYasha kept his head down as well and then he took a breather and he was furious. But he didn't show his anger.

"When?" I asked sorrowfully. Kyoko didn't know who I was talking about nor did she get the subject. "She died two years ago... it was in the winter that she got sick and she passed away after that..." Miroku told me and then I shed a tear and then I wiped it away, "Well, at least she got to go to a better place..." I told them. InuYasha put his head down and then he said, "She did. Of course, she went to a better place..." he whispered to himself.

I sighed and looked up at the sky.

We all went to Kaede's old hut and we stayed there for some chatting. "So, how have you been doing all these years?" Sango asked me as she was with Kirara. Kirara meowed and was glad to see me. Did I mention that Kirara was a bit bigger now? Kirara mewed again and snuggled against my stomach. Kyoko looked at Kirara and Kirara looked at her. "Meow?" Kirara asked with thought. Kyoko reached her hand out to pet Kirara and then Kirara growled a bit. "Oh, it's okay, Kirara! What's wrong with you?" Sango asked.

Kyoko's ears went down and then she felt even more unwanted. Sango looked at Kyoko and then Sango whispered to Kirara something I couldn't even hear neither could InuYasha. Kirara perked her ears up and then Sango set her down. Kirara went up to Kyoko and sat beside Kyoko. Kyoko looked at Sango and Sango looked back at her, "Go ahead. She won't bite."

Kyoko placed her hand on Kirara and then she started to stroke. Kirara liked the feeling and mewed happily. "See? She's not bad, Kirara." Sango told her and Kyoko chuckled, "Yay! She likes me!" Kyoko cheered and then Shippo had a ball in his hand. He looked at Kyoko and blushed, "Do you want to play?" he asked her.

Kyoko blushed and smiled, "Sure!" Kirara was set down and then she whimpered, "Come on, Kirara, you're coming with us!" Kirara then dashed outside happily with the kids. When the kids went out, the grown-ups talked. "So... What have you been doing all these years, Kagome?" Sango asked again, I didn't answer her clearly back in the forest. "Nothing... much.. I missed InuYasha..." I put my head down and then InuYasha could still see I was worn out about that.

Miroku and Sango also knew about that. Miroku then said, "InuYasha didn't leave you, Kagome..." "Not now, Miroku.." InuYasha butted in. "Huh?" I looked up as my face was getting suspicious. Sango looked at InuYasha and Miroku said too much. InuYasha knew he couldn't leave my question alone and said, "A demon broke the well that same day, I left you. I had just jumped out of the well when I saw it. A twenty foot demon that just had come out of nowhere and he had broken the well.

'_Ah! Oh no... Kagome!'_ InuYasha remembered the same day. The huge demon had destroyed the well and the village was totaled when he arrived there. "The monster had destroyed Kaede's village and many people were killed in the attack. I'm not lying, Kagome. He had destroyed the forest as well, except the sacred tree. If he destroyed the tree, then the tree in your era, would've disappeared... I tried to go back in time to get you... But I couldn't... The well was destroyed and it took a long time to get it fixed. After the well was fixed, which was after one year... I didn't want to go back... I'm sorry.."

"Maybe we should leave Miroku." Sango suggested as she whispered to him. Miroku then looked at her, "Why?" "Just go!" Sango pushed him out the door and then I sighed. "Is this really true?" I asked him sadly. InuYasha was right beside me and then he took me and held me. I looked at him and then I said, "Please, just answer my question." I told him and then InuYasha let go. "Yes... I was afraid that you would get angry at me for leaving you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean, you didn't have to leave me for so many years, InuYasha! You could have come back, I was so worried... Sure, I would've been angry, but happy at the same time! InuYasha... you know I'd never get really angry at you... I was so scared throughout the years. That you died or someone had done something to you!" I cried in his arms. InuYasha glanced at me and he buried my head with his hair, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" I shouted and InuYasha put his head up. I sniffled and then I said, "I'm just glad you're safe now, you dope. I tried even killing myself before three years ago. I thought you were dead since it was so long and so I wanted to commit suicide, since I was so depressed! Yet, I couldn't because I had to take care of our little girl. I couldn't just leave her there, the only half-breed left in the world for crying out loud!" I kept sobbing.

InuYasha felt even guiltier. I was going to really kill myself since I was so alone and yet, I had my angel, Kyoko, there to comfort me when times were tough. She stopped me while I was in the bathroom of mine and then Kyoko started sobbing out, "No! Mommy don't do it! PLEASE, MOTHER, DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" she sobbed as she had her magazine with her and she threw it on the ground. I turned around with a pale face and I had the knife in my hand, and I dropped it.

That was scary since I didn't know what I was going to do after that. I was really lonely after that, I grew unhappier and Kyoko grew more aware of what I did. Sometimes she'd come home crying just because of her life and mine. A half-demon like her didn't belong in the present era. But I sure wanted her there with me since she was my daughter and she gave me the hope I needed.

InuYasha looked at the ground and thought, _'Why didn't she tell me that before we went to sleep that night?' _he felt so sad and lost as he pondered. Then he got an idea, "Hey. Kagome." "What?" I wiped the soggy tears away from my eyes and then he gave me a grin. "Let's have a celebration for your comeback." he told me with a happy grin.

I looked at him and said, "A 'welcome back' celebration?" I asked as I was a bit happier now. "Let's call it, the Comeback and the New Member of the Inu Gang!" InuYasha meant Kyoko. He looked outside and saw Kyoko playing with Shippo and Kirara. He smiled and I followed him, "I think that's a good idea." I told him with pleasure.


	4. Celebration in Kaede\'s Village!

**Celebration in Kaede's Village! And it's kinda like a Honeymoon...**

InuYasha suggested that he have Myoga, his unloyal, cowardly, servant give messages to everyone who's ever met Kagome. Even the ones that InuYasha didn't like, like the Cat Demon Tribe, the Wolf Demon Tribe, Sesshoumaru, and others. The celebration had started in two days right after I had entered the feudal era in seven years. Kyoko was nervous, because she didn't know these people! She sat down on the ground and sighed. But suddenly someone poked her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Shippo was behind her, she smiled and stood up. "Wanna play with us?" Shippo had four other kids with him and a little toddler who was smiling, he was bald and skinny. Kyoko grinned at the plan, but she had to stay in for the other guests. "Sorry, Shippo..." she told her and then I came in. "Oh no, Kyoko. You can go out to play with Shippo-chan and the other kids. Ok? But say hi to everyone who comes by? Ok?" I asked her, Kyoko beamed and said, "Okay!"

Then she went out of the large hut. I smiled and went outside as well until InuYasha came. "Hey, I was looking for you." "Huh? What for?" He shrugged and I chuckled. Suddenly he perked his ears and he sniffed the air, he growled and jumped out of my way. "InuYasha!" I said annoyed and just followed him. "Damn that---" "InuYasha, wait up!" I frowned and panted through the path of people. "Lady Kagome! Please, may you come over here?" I stopped and turned to them, 'Oh man...'

I sighed and went over to a crowd of people, I started talking with them.

InuYasha on the other half, stopped and sniffed the air. He snarled and got his sword out, "Where are you, mangy wolf!" he asked out into the air. The trees rustled with uneasiness. InuYasha kept looking up north and then he felt a tap, "I felt ya!" he struck his sword down behind him and heard a step behind him again. "Huh? Come out, damn it!" He struck again!

Missed. InuYasha was already furious as he looked around, "If I catch you going by Kagome, I'm gonna rip your throat out!" InuYasha said ferociously. "Is that so, mutt-face?" Koga came out of the clearing with an old girl. Ayame smiled and chuckled tittiously. "Come on, Koga, can't we just leave him? I mean, come on, you're over her aren't you?" Ayame grabbed his arm, Koga still had his armor and his wolf pelts, but a dead wolf robe hung over his shoulders and back.

"Haven't you given up on her? Leave me and Kagome alone!" InuYasha growled and then he got ready to attack again. "Haven't you!" Ayame said angrily and then Koga was alarmed by Ayame's tone. Koga turned the other way and then Ayame hit him on the arm, "You idiot, you're still that flirtatious wolf, I presume! Eh, Koga, when you get home, you're gonna pay by sleeping out in the woods with all the other wolves that got kicked by ME!" she said angrily.

"Is she your woman?" InuYasha asked with a frown of disgust. "Shut up! I only came here since Kagome has come back, how come she's still with you?" Koga said waiting for a reply. InuYasha put his sword away and he had his arms on his hips, "She's my wife, you idiotic wolf!" "WIFE!" Koga said with a gasp in his throat. "You stupid mutt-face, since when did you and Kagome get married!"

Koga was now serious and ready to kill InuYasha. "Since the day you got fleas, that's when!" "Argh,... you'll pay for that, half-breed!" Koga charged for InuYasha and InuYasha jumped. "Damn it..." Koga cursed and then he jumped again ready to kick him. InuYasha snorted and took out Tetsusaiga, "WANNA DIE ALREADY!" "Wait, InuYasha! SIT!" InuYasha hit the ground with a thud.

"Why.. are you here?" he asked me as he got up with dirt on his face. "Hmph. Knowing that a certain friend was going to be here, I thought I might stop by before you ended up as minced meat!" I told him as I was angry. "Koga." I looked at Koga. The wolf demon suddenly wrapped his hands around mine. I was apprehensive because of this.

InuYasha suddenly pulled me away from his grasp. "You stupid flirt." InuYasha held me against his chest. I was nervous and InuYasha had Tetsusaiga in front of Koga's face. Koga scoffed and then he turned Tetsusaiga away. "Don't count on a fight in front of Kagome, dog." "What you say!" InuYasha asked angrily.

I pushed InuYasha away. "Come on, InuYasha, let's go please?" I asked him with a cute pout. I was trying to make an act in front of Koga. "Wha--?" InuYasha was clueless once again. I kissed him and InuYasha was blushing, Koga was motionless. He had his arms hanging from his body and they were about to explode. "HEY! TAKE THAT AWAY!" Koga said red and embarrassed. I was also embarrassed but I wanted Koga to go away.

"Fine, Kagome, I see you and the mutt make a good couple!" Koga then dashed away home and he was dashing away with sorrow back to the moutains. I wouldn't stop kissing InuYasha. InuYasha could barely hold the kiss any longer. I wouldn't drop it and once I was about to, InuYasha was all out of breath. His eyes were spiraling and he almost couldn't breath. "InuYasha!" He was knocked out on my arm with his head on it. I giggled and then I dragged him home, "Come on, mutt-face..." I made fun of him.

"Oh stop it, will ya?" InuYasha said still woozy.

In the village, Kyoko was playing with her little friends. "Over here!" Shippo called out for the ball they were playing with. Kyoko giggled and while the grown-ups were in the hut, we all chat with the new priest. "Who's he?" I asked as I was right next to Sango. Sango was eating some miso soup as she had a bowl of it in front of her. "Hm? Oh him! He's the new priest, Okami! He's been keeping the village safe from evil spirits since Lady Kaede has passed away!" Sango whispered.

"Oh.. Is he strong?" I asked. "Not as strong as you!" Sango laughed with a whisper. "Hey!" Miroku and Inuyasha was warning us by poking us. I chuckled and while the priest was talking, he glanced at us, annoyed. Sango and I sat up straight listening. "As I was saying," the priest cleared his throat, "we gather here to represent the comeback of Lady Kagome and her daughter, who's new to this world, Kyoko!" Kyoko heard her name and quickly dashed inside.

"Hello everybody," she blushed with embarrassed thoughts. She bowed and I smiled. The priest walked up to Kyoko and said, "Young priestess, would you take care of the village when I and your mother fade away?" he asked as he was being pulled up by a cane.

Kyoko chuckled nervously and said, "Maybe..." she said unsure. The priest and some other people laughed, "Isn't she adorable?" the priest asked and some people suddenly crowded around her. "Kyoko?" Shippo asked as he was peeking in. Some people pushed him out of the way with their rumps and Shippo fell outside onto the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Shippo said brushing the dirt off of himself. "Argh, Kyoko!" he stood up and went inside to get Kyoko. Kyoko chuckled nervously and was a bit scared of the crowd. "Oh look at her ears, they're adorable!" said one of the women. "She reminds when I was young!" an old woman chuckled. "She's just like my wife..." an old man chuckled and had his cane in front of him.

Shippo got in and pulled Kyoko out of the crowd. "Eh? Where'd she go?" asked the old man trying to see clearly. The crowd started to desperse when they couldn't find her.

"Shippo!" Kyoko hugged him and Shippo chuckled with a blush. "Thank you, that was exhausting!" The kids behind Shippo laughed and then Kyoko grabbed the ball. "Here, let's play!" Kyoko smiled with cheers around her.

Meanwhile, outside in the night, I was with InuYasha. InuYasha sat next to me and I had my head on his shoulder. He had my hands wrapped around mine and he kept them warm for me. I closed my eyes as I was getting tired once again. "Stay awake, will ya?" InuYasha urged me to. "What for?" I mumbled and then he smiled. "We're going somewhere tonight, special." "Hm..." I snuggled close to him and opened my eyes to look at the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said glancing up at it. InuYasha did too and then he sighed. The moon was like a crystal ball and it was white as snow. He sighed and then I frowned, he sensed it. "I miss them..." I told him and then he asked, "Who's 'them'?" he asked me and then I answered him with a half-smile. "My family..."

He understood and put his head down. "How long has it been since you've last seen them?" he asked me, his hair was close to my back and then I smiled, "Five years... and three months." I frowned now. InuYasha thought about his mother and father as well. 'Mother... Father... Why did you abandon me?' he thought to himself, he was left in the shadows very young.

"Souta... I will never forget him, I was in debt, which is like when you have no money, and he gave me some for it. I had to pay thousands of dollars and he helped me. He helped me put food on the table for Kyoko... Yet he hasn't called me in many years. And Mom and Gramps, well I don't know where they are. Buyo either, he died of old age, Souta was very depressed after he passed." I smiled, "I don't know where they all are now..." I put my head down.

I kept my tears to myself and then I put my head up, "Hey. Your brother hasn't come at all yet, has he?" I said and then InuYasha snorted, "Why would that jerk come? He doesn't like me, nor do I! I don't care if he doesn't comes," he said with a turn away from me. InuYasha perked his ears and realized it. "Why not?" "Actually... you're correct..." I looked at him with a question mark above my head.

Sesshoumaru made his way down as he looked at the village that awaited him. He was on a hill and he was close. Jaken and Rin were beside him with their dragon as well. "Why did come here again, mi lord?" Rin asked cheerfully as ever, she was as tall as Sesshoumaru now and she was well and healthy. She had long black hair and her face had much pink, her yellow orange robe was longer, and her legs were thinner and they could run faster.

Jaken was still the same, Rin was bigger than him, but she still had respect for her two lords. Jaken had the less respect but she treated him the same way as Sesshoumaru. "Yes, mi lord, Rin does have a point, why are we going to your brother's village?" Sesshoumaru kicked him and then Rin stayed behind. "Lord Jaken, you said something again..."

"What did I say mi lord?" he cried on the ground. "Come Rin, come Jaken." Sesshoumaru called to them and as Rin was sitting beside Jaken, she stood up and ran after him. "Wait, mi lord!" Jaken cried as he was still weak from the fall. He got up and rushed to his lord. "Wait!"

Up more on the top of the hill, Royokan growled. He had his wolves of hell with him and he asked them all, "Where is this ceremony suppose to be held? I want to meet Kagome and InuYasha's daughter!" he exclaimed with determination. "That mini priestess could do many things!" he smiled. Then he stood clueless. "But I don't know where the ceremony is at... WHERE IS IT?" he kicked one of his dogs to answer. "Rwoarf! Rwoar, rwoar!" exclaimed one of the dogs with a whimper. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"Rwoarf," the dog responded again. Royakan, angry and frustrated, rushed down the hill rampaging and surely enough, Jaken was resting on a rock. "When I start growing white and gray hair, that's the time when I'll say, 'I qui-- Uh? AH!" Jaken was smushed by stampeding Royokan. Sesshoumaru took notice and swiftly grabbed Rin. "Ah! A wolf demon!" she exclaimed horrified.

"Help me, lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin held to Sesshoumaru and he then went back down on the ground. Royakan hit a nearby tree. Then Jaken all smushed underneath the wolf demon's foot, was moaning and groaning. Rin got out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and quickly went to Jaken's help. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Royakan cried, "Are you going to the ceremony as well?"

Sesshoumaru coldly proceeded his trip. Not answering Royokan, the wolf demon teared and fell into a hole of shadows. "That... was mean!" the wolf demon sobbed. Rin helped Jaken up but he wiggled back onto the ground. "Hehe.. heh..." Jaken said dizzy with spirals on his eyes. "Come on, Lord Jaken! Stop fooling around, Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving!" Rin called out to him and passed by Royakan.

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken and Royakan both called out to him. "My lord!" Rin chuckled and hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and he smiled a bit but not to show Rin. They both went down the hill and then they went off towards the direction of the ceremony.

Yet InuYasha and I came to where Sesshoumaru was. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked him with a smile. "Kagome, is it?" he asked me. I nodded softly and then InuYasha was a bit furious. "Calm down, InuYasha." I warned him with a hit from my elbow to his arm. InuYasha frowned and scoffed. "It's been a long time, little brother. But it's been an even longer time since I seen your woman." I didn't like the term 'woman', but I had to deal with it, these were old times.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and gasped when he grabbed my left hand and gently kissed it. "I'm grateful that you are home." I blushed and thought, 'He's never acted like this before! This is probably the real Sesshoumaru that I've been wanting to see...' Sesshoumaru smiled and let go of it. He stood up straight and asked, "Where is she?" he asked me.

I blushed and said, "She's just down the hill, playing with her friends. You can go see her now." I told him and Rin smiled but was a bit jealous because of the kiss on my hand. InuYasha was steaming and then when Sesshomaru passed by me, he looked at InuYasha. "You have a great wife, little brother. Take good care of her." Then he went on without showing his smile.

"Good-bye now!" Rin smiled and went on with Jaken coming behind them. "Wait! Wait, mi lord!" he dashed away and quickly bowed down to the both of us. I grabbed my arm and smiled, "I never your brother was so charming..." I smiled and then InuYasha glanced at my face. "Were you flirting with him too?"

"Who's the other one?" I frowned. "First Koga and now him! How about me!" I smiled and then chuckled, "Hey, I wasn't flirting with Sesshoumaru. I just have never seen your brother so charming and nice. Usually he's trying to kill you when he first sees you." I giggled and then InuYasha thought and then scoffed, "Is that suppose to insult me?"

I grabbed his hand then I said, "Come on, let's go!"

In the village, Royokan and Sesshoumaru were already there. "Hello." Kyoko looked up at her uncle. She gasped and beamed at Sesshoumaru, "Who are you?" she asked Sesshoumaru. "I'm your father's older brother." Kyoko smiled and cheered, "My mommy never told me about you!" Kyoko was taking a risk since Sesshoumaru had the looks and the smell.

Sesshoumaru was bedazzled when he was hugged by Kyoko. "A mere half-breed... Isn't scared of me?" he asked and Rin smiled and said, "She's cute, your niece is very adorable!" Rin complimented happily. Jaken was beside Sesshoumaru's left side and he looked at Kyoko. "This is their daughter? But she's a half-demon!" Kyoko glanced at Jaken and then she let go, she was bit sadden by the word.

"So?" she asked Jaken, Sesshoumaru frowned at Jaken and Jaken expected to get hit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Lady Kyoko!" he quickly apologized. "I'm a lady now? That's awesome!" Kyoko laughed and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Uncle Sesshoumaru!" she bowed and then Royakan got to meet her next.

"Uncle? Jaken, what is an uncle?" he asked and I was there just in time to answer that question. "An uncle is a relative, a relative of your family. Since Kyoko doesn't know you very well, she considers you as her 'uncle!' Get it now?" "Is that good?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Oh of course!" I smiled, "That's very good!"

Sesshoumaru was glad and peered back at his niece. He grinned and then I gasped a bit, 'He's never smiled before, it's warming to see family interact after so many years...' Sesshoumaru then headed out of the village, "Come on, you two." Rin and Jaken reacted to the command, "Coming, our lord!" they both answered.

"Thank you, priestess." I blushed and waved at them. "Good-bye, Sesshoumaru. I'm glad you came." Royakan was just about done with Kyoko as well, "Well, this is good-bye, Lady Kagome!" Royakan grinned and I looked at him, yet his breath stunk. "Sayonara, Royakan." I laughed and then he smiled widely, that only made it worser...

Royakan waved at me and then he ran off tagging along Sesshoumaru, "Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru!" I chortled and then I looked back down at Kyoko. "Did you have fun?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Yes Mommy!" Shippo stood by and waited, "Are we gonna play or not, Kyoko?" he asked and then Kyoko came up to him, "Of course!"

Later that night, the village was silent and peaceful. InuYasha was awake and ready for our trip, Miroku and Sango were willing to babysit Kyoko for us. "Have a good time!" Sango whispered to us and I had my pack of arrows and my bow just in case. Kyoko was asleep with Shippo nearby.

"We'll see you in two days..." InuYasha told Miroku and Sango. "Hope you have a great one!" Miroku smiled. Sango caught on and said, "Oh you pervert!" Sango hit on the arm not to make a large slap. "Bye you two!" Sango and Miroku waved to us while InuYasha carried me on his back up into the air. "Bye you guys! There's plenty of ramen still in the bag, help yourselves!" I smiled and then InuYasha headed towards the moon. "This is like a honeymoon!" I cheered as I lifted up into the air. "What's a honeymoon?" InuYasha asked once again cluelessly.

Please review! I hope you liked the chappie, next chappie: Trip to the Secretland!


End file.
